I don't know what to do when he makes me sad
by DuRiechstSoGut98
Summary: Emmie just wants to be accepted amongst her new brothers and sisters, but Vicente is proving to be a challenge because of her affection for him. How will he react to her confession? Does he share the same affection, or will he stay away from her?
1. Vicente Valtieri

"Awaken child." A voice whispered in a low tone.

I awoke with a start. How could anyone find me here? In the King and Queen Tavern in the Imperial City? Wouldn't someone have stopped him?

"What do you want and who are you?" I whispered back, trying to hide my fear.

"It's not what I want, more like what Sithis wants, and I am Lucien Lachance."

"Okay, what does Sithis want?" I asked again.

"He wants you to be in the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood."

Dark Brotherhood? Weren't they like, an elite underground assassin corps or something?

"Why me?" I whispered, sitting up.

"Because Sithis has observed your treachery to other mortals."

Was he talking about the way I killed that whore in Cheydinhal? If so, she deserved it for stealing my all-time crush, Guilbert Jemane.

"So, do you want to join us or not?" Lucien asked.

He was very straight-to-the-point. I liked that.

"I'll join." I replied sadistically, relishing the thought of man hunt and execution of criminals.

They were criminals weren't they? They had to have wronged someone in some way because then they wouldn't have been put on the death list.

"Excellent." Lucien chimed, drawing me out my thoughts." "You must travel to the Inn of Ill Omen and kill a man named Rufio. Do this, dear child of Sithis, and you will join the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Of course Lucien, whatever you ask." I replied politely.

He smiled and cast a chameleon spell, bleeding into the surrounding colors.

"Go, in the name of Sithis dear Emmet, and you will be welcome into open arms." He whispered softly and disappeared.

"Damnit.." I mumbled. "I hate being called Emmet."

Sure, that was my name, but I hated it! It was a boy's name! Mother insisted on it however, because I was named after Robert Emmet, or something like that, who was a hero of Ireland or Scotland, some country like that. I preferred to be called Emmie.

I got out of the bed anyway, considering it was Mordas, the day I wanted to get up. I've been sleeping for about a day or two. I gathered my things in the chest and slipped on my quilted doublet, leather grieves and leather boots. For a breton, I looked pretty damn snazzy.

I quickly combed my fiery red hair and walked out of the room, stretching and walking down the stairs, smiled at the proprietor, and left. I took out my map and carefully examined it, noticing that the Inn of Ill Omen was just south of the Imperial City. I nodded as I headed out of the city to my paint horse, which was actually Prior Maborel's, and mounted him. I scratched his withers and whipped the reins, indicating for him to move. We galloped away into the morning sun.

"This must be it." I said aloud as I looked at the Inn. It wasn't a bad place, but why such a terrible name? Who knows.

I went inside and noticed there was only the propriter standing behind a desk.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello." I replied, looking around.

"Looking for a bed? They're awfully cheap."

"No, I'm actually looking my grandfather Rufio. Is he staying here?" I lied.

The man nodded and pointed to a trap door that I had blindly passed.

"He's right down there ma'am."

"Thank you." I replied politely and jumped down the trap door, not bothering to use the ladder.

I picked the lock on the first door, which held no one. I walked to the second door, which was open, and noticed the door was open. I walked in and saw an old man sleeping on the bed. A smirk flickered on my face as I withdrew a silver dagger.

"Sithis says good night dear Rufio." I said dreadfully low.

He awoke with terrified eyes, and before he could scream, I stabbed him in the throat, causing him to gurgle, choke, then spit blood all over my face. I sighed in frustration and watched him die. I withdrew my dagger and cleaned it off with the bedsheets. As I withdrew a clean linen cloth to wipe my face off, Lucien reppeared next to me, clutching my shoulders and making me jump.

"Good job, dear Emmet."

"Please Lucien, call me Emmie."

He cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged and let go of my shoulders and slid next to me.

"Alright, _Emmie_, proceed to the Cheydinhal west gate and look for the abandoned house. Make your way to the basement and speak the words 'Sanguine my brother'. Then speak to Ocheeva once you are inside."

"Of course Lucien." I replied and swayed a little.

"Good. I look forward to your progress." He said and disappeared again.

I sighed and left the Inn of Ill Omen and mounted my horse, galloping away to Cheydinhal.

After many long hours of riding, I made my way into Cheydinhal, nearly collapsing from the thirteen hour ride across lakes and up hills. I walked to the abandoned house and picked the lock, making my way to the basement and seeing the door that Lucien spoke of.

"What color is the night?" A hollow voice whispered through my skull.

"Sanguine, my brother." I said hesitantly.

The door opened before me and I stepped inside, noticing the dank, dark walls faintly illuminated by candlabras.

"Welcome." The same voice whispered in my head.

An argonian woman approached me and smiled.

"Welcome, welcome! You must be the one Lucien spoke of. I am Ocheeva, mistress of this sanctuary."

I smiled at the hospitality Ocheeva was offering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Emmet, but I prefer to be called Emmie."

Ocheeva nodded and gestured to a hallway behind her.

"Go seek out Vicente Valtieri, as he will be the one supplying you with missions. Oh, and accept this gift from the dark brotherhood."

I nodded as she handed me a set of dark leather armor and hood. Nice quality too.

I proceeded down the hallway and faced a set of double, heavy wooden doors. I knocked hard, waiting for a response.

"Come in." A soft voice called.

I struggled to push the doors open, so the man behind the door helped me. I hadn't realized it, so I fell into his arms when the door finally opened.

"Oh!" I said, slightly surprised. "Excuse me."

"It's alright. Are you the new recruit?"

I looked up. He had piercing red eyes that took my breath away and long brown hair tied into a rogue knot. He looked like a vampire, but that didn't scare me at all. I had a bit of a 'thing' for vampires, and he was kind of attractive.

"Yes I am." I replied, hiding my blush.

"Good. I have a mission for you." He said, helping me my feet.

"Then I assume you're Vicente?" I asked, brushing myself off.

"Ach, where are my manners?" He chuckled. "Yes, I am Vicente Valtieri, your supplier for assorted missions. And what, my dear, may your name be?"

My frosted emerald eyes lit up as he called me 'dear'. Ha, I'm getting a little too over excited for someone I just met.

"My name is Emmet, but I prefer to be called Emmie."

"Emmet? As in Robert Emmet?"

I was surprised anyone had heard of Robert Emmet all the way out here.

"Yes, but my name is just Emmet. I was named after--"

"The hero of Ireland." Vicente finished for me with a smile.

"Yeah.." I replied in a daze.

Vicente handed me a piece of paper.

"These are the five tenets. Study them carefully, I'd hate to see you break one."

I smiled and scanned it over. If I break these, I'll invoke the wrath of Sithis. Got it.

"What's my first mission, Vicente?" I asked politely.

"You are to go to the Waterfront District and board a ship that's docked there. Afterwards, you are to kill the captain, Gaston Tussaud. Sound simple?"

"Sounds simple, but I bet it's not."

He smiled slightly. "You're smarter than you lookm Emmie."

There was some slight affection in his voice, which made me smile too.

"When should I go?"

"Preferably today." Vicente replied.

I scowled a little.

"Can I do it tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm exhausted from the ride over here."

"Oh, of course. Just sleep in the living quarters and start out whenever you wake up."

"Yes Vicente. Whatever you say." I said with a slight bow and made my into the living quarters. After I found them, I laid down in a bed, almost instantly going to sleep.


	2. A Watery Grave

Schmer woke me up the next day, which kind of scared me. No one bothered to explain that we have a pet rat in the Dark Brotherhood. Oh well, I know now. I got up and slipped my black leather armor on, leaving my hood behind and walked out of the living quarters. Once I got out, there was another argonian in the corner reading a book. I smiled at him and he closed his book and got up.

"You must be the new recruit."

By the nine, was everyone going to say that?

"Yes I am. My name is Emmet, but I like to be called Emmie."

"Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood Emmie. My name is Teinaava, and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful recruit."

"Thanks Teinaava." I said with a warm smile. "Well, I have to get going. I have my first mission first thing this morning."

"Ah, Gaston Tussaud. I heard." He replied. "They say he killed over one hundred men, women and children."

"Children?" I said, slightly shocked. "That ass dared to kill _children_?"

"Apparently so." Teinaava replied and went back to his book.

I sighed lightly and walked out of the sanctuary door, back through the basement and out through the front door. It was a beautiful day in Cheydinhal. The sun was shining through the bright green leaves. Oh, how I loved summer. I left the city and galloped away, yet again, to the Imperial City.

Man, this place was a dump. There were people everywhere begging for food, clothing, gold, anything that would help them.

"Excuse me." A small voice said and tugged at my armor.

It was a small girl, maybe five or six years old. The poor thing was dirty and looked near starvation.

"Do you have any food?" She asked politely.

I knelt down before her and looked into her dull grey eyes.

"Where are your parents?"

"My parents? They died of disease from the fish."

Oh man, she was an orphan! I jingled my coin purse slightly. Yeah, I definitely had enough to feed this poor wretch. I took her by the hand and led her up some stairs, passing imperial guards who were giving me disgusted looks. I didn't give a damn, this girl deserved better. I led her into the nearest inn, which I believe was called the Bloated Float. Once inside, I spoke with the the little girl.

"Order anything you want. I have enough money. Don't order any alcohol though."

Her once dull face was lit with happiness as she ran to the proprietor. He looked at me and I nodded, indicating that I was paying. She ordered some potatos, venison, leek, rice and a sweetcake. I smiled as she sat at the table, munching happily on the potatoes. I approached the proprietor.

"How much?" I asked quietly.

"Twelve gold pieces." He replied.

I nodded and handed him the money and sat across from the girl.

"So what's your name?"

She swallowed what she was eating and smiled.

"My name is Leyawiin. How about you?"

"My name is Emmie. Your parents named you after a county?"

"Yup. They originated from there and loved it so much, they name me after it."

"Interesting." I replied.

"Where does your name come from?" She asked politely.

"My real name is actually Emmet, which is derived from Robert Emmet, a hero of Ireland. I don't know why my mom named me that, I hate it. It's a boy's name."

"But it's so pretty." She replied, eating another potato. "I wish I had the name Emmet."

I chuckled. She finished eating and split her sweetcake with me.

"You wanna come play with me?" She asked sweetly as we approached the water front.

"No, I have very important things to take care of."

"Aw, okay." She replied and kicked the dirt. Her hair was such a mess, it was hard to tell what her original hair color was.

"I'll come back though, Leyawiin. I promise."

"Really? You promise?"

"Even better, I pinky swear I'll come back."

She gasped slightly. She was at that age where a pinky swear was the best swear you could make. I locked my pinky with hers. It was so small and so fragile compared to mine. Her skin was even paler than mine, if that was even possible. I waved goodbye as she ran back to the waterfront, sharing her story of my compassion. I smiled as I noticed I was standing in front of the ship I was supposed to be boarding.

'_Wow, how could I have missed that?_' I thought to myself as I searched for a way to sneak on board.

As I searched, I noticed an open crate with some straw spilling out. I bet I could fit myself in there and sneak on board. Sure enough, I fit perfectly and fit the lid over the box, waiting to get shipped on board. Before long, I felt someone picking up the box, and I covered my mouth before I could even gasp.

"This shipment is awfully light. Maybe I should check it out." An orcish voice said suspiciously.

'_Oh shit, I'm done._' I thought to myself as I carefully drew my dagger.

"No, we're also recieving a shipment of light armor, so leave it alone." A female voice replied.

The orc shrugged and continued to carry me on board, finally putting me down. He mumbled as he walked away, and when I was sure he was gone, I kicked the lid of the box open and breathed fresh air.

"It's about time." I mumbled and popped my joints, making my way upstairs. As I walked along, I heard two voices down the hallway. I wanted to make this into a stealth mission, so I dove into an empty room, quietly closing the door behind me. The people passing by spoke of first mate Mauvelis, so I rolled my eyes mimicked their whining. When they were gone, I opened the door and quietly ran down the hall and took a right, climbing up a ladder into the captain's quarters. He was awake, and approached me.

"Hey, you're not one of me crew. Jus' who ze hell do you think ye are?"

He was very clearly drunk.

"Sithis wants justice, Tussaud." I replied and drew my dagger.

"Justice? Ha! I've been avoiding that for years, lemme show you how."

He drew a cutlass, and I knew I wasn't going to kill him very easily. We exchanged blows, sword against sword, the clanging of forged steel music to my ears. I swiped up and cut him up his torso. He grunted and stumbled back, while I grabbed his cutlass out of his hand and stabbed him, pinning him to the table behind him. I chuckled and grabbed his keys, unlocking a chest and taking various treasures for myself. One of them happened to be called 'The Lusty Argonian Maid'. Ew, I can give that to someone in the sanctuary. There was a banging on the door which made me jump.

"Captain? Captain are you okay?" It sounded like an argonian.

"We're coming in there!" Another voice yelled.

"Time to split." I sighed and unlocked the back door, diving into the water and swimming away to safety.

"Good job." Vicente chimed, handing me a ring.

"What's this?" I asked, putting it on my right ring finger.

"It's called Black Band. It's preferred by those who value.." He searched for the right word. "Discretion."

"I see." I replied, looking it over. "Thank you."

He put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. I hadn't noticed it before, but he was about a head taller than me.

"It's no problem. You earned. it." He said with a smile.

I wanted to reach out and hug him, but that would be weird.


	3. An ill omen

"So what should I do now?" I asked almost in obedience.

"For now, you should rest. Come see me in the morning." He replied and shooed me away.

I sighed and walked to the living quarters of the Dark Brotherhood. Antoinetta said I could use her bed to sleep when she was up. I laid down in the bed and stared at the musty, cobweb-ridden ceiling and sighed.

"What's wrong little one?" Gogron asked as he slid off his steel boots.

"Honestly? I don't even know. I feel like...I feel...ach." I sighed in frustration and rolled over.

"Do you love me?" He asked and batted his eyelashes at me.

I chuckled and hurled my shoe at him. "You only wish." I laughed.

He smiled and laid down, rolling over, away from me, and left me alone to my maelstrom of emotions.

I sighed gently and closed my eyes, waiting to sleep so I could find Vicente and get another mission to get away from here. Don't get me wrong, I love this place, but the emotions I'm having is bound to cause trouble at some time. Plus, I was scared. Scared of what, I wasn't quite sure yet, but I was terrified. I figured that I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so I got up and looked for Vicente, while bumping into Mraaj-Dar.

"Hi." I said cheerfully.

"Foul-smelling ape." He mumbled and brushed past me.

"What a dick." I whispered and made my way into the main hall.

I found Vicente talking to Ocheeva, and he seemed a little peeved.

"I'll do my best." Ocheeva sighed.

"No, you will make her stop. I don't need to remind you that the tenets say nothing about draining blood."

"Did I come at a bad time?" I asked, feeling small. I sure as hell hoped he wasn't talking about me.

"No, I was just having a discussion with Ocheeva. How can I help you?" He said and re-tied his ponytail.

"I couldn't sleep, so I've come for another mission." I said as we walked into his chambers.

He gestured to a chair across from him and I sat, neatly folding my hands on my lap.

"Would you like some wine?" He asked, reaching into a cabinet.

"Sure." I replied and almost laughed.

I wasn't sure what was so funny, but he was offering me wine. Wasn't I a little young? I was only nineteen. Well, I'll be nineteen in a few days.

"Oh dear!" I gasped. I can't believe I had forgotten!

"Hm?" Vicente mumbled as he set a goblet in front of me and poured the blood red liquid into the glass.

"I had forgotten that my birthday is in a few days!" I could help but chuckle at this point. "How could someone forget something like that?"

Vicente smiled and sat down across from me, latching his teeth onto the rim of the glass and drinking the wine. I picked my glass up and sipped at it, amazed at the taste.

"What kind of wine is this?" I asked.

"Tamika vintage. Not sure what kind though." He replied, taking another sip.

I nodded and swished the contents in my glass, not sure what to do next. I tried to make conversation, but every time I looked at Vicente, I either choked up or he seemed like he was enjoying the silence.

"Something wrong?" He finally asked, setting the empty goblet down.

"I don't know.." I replied and looked away.

"Emmie." Vicente said, standing up. "We're family, you can tell me anything."

I didn't like the way he said we were "family". That just made it seem gross.

"I know I can, I just...I'm scared. I don't know of what, but I feel something bad is going to happen eventually. It feels like something big and bad is headed our way." I hated spilling my guts to him, because it seemed stupid.

Vicente rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I met his gaze and couldn't tell if I wanted to smile or frown.

"I would never let anything separate us." He whispered.

The way he said "us" made my stomach flutter. He was, of course, speaking of the family and not "us", but it was always nice to imagine.

"I know you wouldn't, but I can't help but feel it."

Vicente pulled me up and hugged me tightly. To my dismay, it was a hug of a friend, not a love interest.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you or anyone in this sanctuary." He whispered in my ear.

I returned the hug and started to cry silently. What was wrong with me? This was only a bad feeling, it's not like anything was actually going to happen.

"I know you wouldn't." I whispered.

We stood there for what felt like hours until I yawned slightly.

"You should probably get to bed." Vicente said and broke the embrace.

"Yes, maybe you're right." I replied and furtively wiped my tears away.

I walked out of the room and back into the living quarters, laying myself onto Antoinetta's bed and heaving a heavy sigh. Maybe tomorrow will bring something better.

Just maybe.


	4. Makeover!

"Good morning everyone!" I chimed as I walked into the main hall.

"Morning Emmie." Telaendril said groggily. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry." I chuckled. "The smell of food woke me up."

Telaendril pointed behind her.

"Yeah, Antoinetta's making something. Better get over there before Gogron does."

I laughed at the the thought of the orc's appetite and made my way into the kitchen.

(I don't think there's actually a kitchen, but she HAS to cook somewhere!)

I walked into the kitchen and gave Antoinetta a hug from behind.

"Morning." She said cheerfully and spooned some soup into a bowl.

"What is it?" I asked, poking at it carefully.

"It's a mixture of ham, garlic, venison and mutton. It shouldn't be that bad."

I chuckled and took a small bite. It was actually pretty good. I avoided eye contact with Vicente as he walked in and sat down next to me. Antoinetta placed the bowl in front of him and I watched as he lifted the spoon..

Wait a minute, wasn't there _garlic_ in it? And don't vampires _hate_ garlic?

I quickly slapped the spoon out of Vicente's hand and watched as he scowled at me.

"Now what was that all about?" He asked in shock.

"There's garlic in it." I replied and pointed to the floating white chunks. Vicente immediately pushed his bowl away.

"I don't think I'll be eating right now." Vicente said with slight nausea as he went back to his quarters.

I watched him leave with a complacent smile on my face and quietly mouthed his name.

"EWWWWWWWW!!!!" I heard Antoinetta shriek.

"What?" I asked in alarm.

She added in a low whisper, "You like Vicente? That's totally gross!"

"It is not!" I whispered back. "He's very attractive."

"Do you have _any_ idea how old he is?"

"No, do you?"

"He's like..over three hundred years old Emmie! That's sick!"

"It is not!" I replied and felt my smile come back.

"I dare you to ask him out!" She whispered mischievously.

"What? No way!" I retaliated, feeling a blush come on.

"Oh come on! The worst thing he can do is say no!"

"Yeah, and that would suck!" I added in a harsh whisper.

"Come on, just ask him out!"

"Ask who out?" Vicente asked while wringing his hands.

"Ummm...uhhh.." I was speechless. I was totally exposed and I should just die.

"This boy she met here in Cheydinhal. Garrus, I think his name was."

"Yeah." I replied in a relief. "He's really...attractive." I replied, faking a dreamy demeanor.

"Oh." Vicente replied.

Was that jealously I just heard?

"I'll leave you girls to your talk." He replied and walked away.

Antoinetta slammed her hands on the table which startled me a little.

"Okay, did you just hear that?" She sounded like a little girl.

"Hear what?"

"He was so jealous." She giggled.

"No he wasn't." I replied, waving a hand.

"I should give you a make over!" She giggled again.

"What? No way! You're crazy. The lipstick will probably be someone's blood!"

"Oh no, not this time!" She laughed. "I did that with Talaendril already. I never do the same thing twice."

Before I knew it, I was being dragged down the hallway kicking and screaming and begging someone to help me from this psychopath.

Everyone, of course, laughed and wished me luck.

Bastards.


	5. Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

"Antoinetta, you're nuts!" I screamed as she tied me down to a chair.

"Would you just sit still? This won't hurt, I promise."

I reluctantly calmed down and stayed still as she dug around in her trunk for her makeup.

"Here we are." She whispered and laid out several compacts in front of me.

"Pick some colors." She said, pointing to the pile.

"I really like that light pink...the light pink lipstick is pretty...and the lavender is nice I guess.." I had no idea what makeup was all about.

Antoinetta simply smiled and sat down in front of me, dabbing the light pink dust and carefully brushing over my cheeks while humming. I coughed slightly from the dust it produced and she set it down, grabbing what I assumed to be the lip stick.

"Puck up." She chuckled.

I obeyed as she rubbed the wax over my lips, giving it a light pink sheen. She made a motion to pucker again, so I did, spreading it evenly on my lips.

"Okay, now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because now I'm putting on the eye shadow, now close them!" She replied frustrated.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling her carefully brush the lavender dust on my eyelids.

"Now for some finishing touches.." She mumbled and I felt her brush my eyes with some kind of wax, then I felt something else around my eyes. She was starting to make me nervous.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I cautiously opened my eyes and found myself staring into my mirror. I gasped in shock as my plain, pale cheeks now had a rosy glow, my soft pink lips were even more of a rosey pink, and my eyes.

Good God, where do I start?

First, instead of lavender eye shadow, there was a very bright pink, along with some dark green eyeliner tracing carefully around my eyes, making a swoosh pattern at the end of them. I smiled and turned my head several times, getting a better look.

"I'm.."

"Beautiful?" Antoinetta finished.

"Yes." I replied in awe.

I had no idea I could be this beautiful.

"I have to show the others!" Antoinetta giggled in excitement as she cuts the ropes, nicking my wrist a little. I didn't even notice at first as Antoinetta dragged my back into the main hall.

"Everyone, check out this beautiful girl!" Antoinetta said excitedly as I trailed in behind her.

I walked into the room with my head down, so incredibly shy. I picked my head up, but my hair was in front of my face.

"Put your hair back." Teinaava suggested.

I carefully brushed my red hair behind my ears and looked up more proudly now. Everyone in the room stared in awe. I wasn't sure if they were awed by my beauty, or by Antoinetta's artistic abilities. Maybe it was both, who knows?

"We have to show Vicente." Antoinetta whispered in my ear.

My face turned red as a tomato and I violently shook my head.

"Oh hell no!" I grunted as she yet again dragged me down the hallway.

"Vicente, there's someone I want to show you!" She giggled.

'_I'm done now. Goodbye sweet world.'_ I thought nervously to myself.

"Not now Antoinetta, I'm looking for Emmie, Have you seen her?"

Antoinetta propped me in front of her and smiled proudly.

"I gave her a makeover. What do you think?"

Vicente looked at me with questionable curiosity. I couldn't tell if he loved it or hated it.

"It's...different." He commented, looking me over again.

"But do you like it?" Antoinetta asked eagerly.

Vicente waved his hand.

"The eye makeup is a little much, I like her just the way she is."

Antoinetta caught me as I fell backwards.

"Wash that off and come see me in my quarters." Vicente said and walked back into his room, shutting the heavy oak doors behind him.

"By The Nine!" I whispered.

"He SO likes you!" Antoinetta smiled.

"What? No he doesn't, he just doesn't like girls with makeup."

"Exactly. We just figured out one of his preferences in women!"

"Antoinetta, you're crazy. Vampires can't even love."

"Who told you that?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, I just thought it was common law."

"That's a load, because I read that vampires actually love more than orcs love battle. Now you _know_ that's a lot."

I chuckled slightly to myself as Ocheeva set a bowl and a cloth in front of me.

"Thank you." I said and dipped the cloth into the water, easily removing whatever makeup I had on.

"Go on lover girl." Antoinetta teased. "Vicente's waiting."


	6. Surprise Mission

I slapped Antoinetta playfully and made my way for Vicente's quarters. I was about to leave when Antoinetta spun me around, more pink wax in her hand.

"Just in case!" She chimed and rubbed a bit on my lips.

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Go on now lover girl, he's waiting!" She giggled and gave me a playful slap.

I smiled and opened the huge oak doors, yet again receiving his help from the other side.

"Sit." He said simply.

I obediently sat down in the same chair as the last time I was in here. He reached in the cupboard again and offered me wine.

"No thank you." I refused politely.

He shrugged and poured himself a glass, seating himself across from me and bore into my soul with his piercing red eyes. He had my gaze for a full minute or so until I looked away.

_Can't discover my secrets if you're not looking into my eyes, now can you?_ I thought to myself.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, he chuckled softly. It wasn't until he reached forward and wiped off the wax on my lips.

"Antoinetta.." he whispered softly.

I smiled back. This was getting really awkward, really fast.

"So why did you want me here, exactly?"

"Hmm?" He asked, taking a sip from his wine.

"You know, why am I down here? You asked for me, didn't you?"

"Oh yes." He replied, almost as if he had forgotten. "I wanted to brief you on your next assignment."

I slumped in my chair. Another one? I just wanted to sleep!

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

He reached behind him and pulled out a long paper bag.

"I bought this for you, just for this assignment." He teased, laying the bag out in front of me.

Something wasn't right. Why did he have a teasing kind of tone?

I opened the bag and it was a beautiful black strapless dress with white flower detail on it.

"It's gorgeous." I marveled.

"It comes with matching shoes." Vicente said with a deep laugh and laid out a pair of matching white sandals. "Go slip it on and go to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Your target will show up to pray at about 9 pm sharp."

"So why am I wearing the dress?" I mused.

"Because he's going to be taking you to a..." He paused, coming up for the right word. "Ball, of a sort."

"Of a sort?" This was getting suspicious.

"Yes. It's hard to explain, but he'll explain it when you get there." He replied and waved me out.

I huffed and picked up my things, leaving to get changed. For whatever reason, this all seemed to be like a set up. Not the kind of kill-the-new-family-member set up, but a set up nonetheless. I slid on the strapless dress, admiring the way it brought my hips before I even tied it up. Antoinetta walked in on my pathetic attempt to tie myself, so she wolf whistled at me.

"What are you dressed up for?" She asked casually, helping me tie up.

"Really? I don't even know. Vicente says I have a mission where my target will be taking me to a ball of some sort here in Cheydinhal."

"Funny, I don't know anything about a ball.." She replied suspiciously, tying a cute bow with the ribbon.

"I don't either--that's why I'm so suspicious. But hey, if Vicente wants me to go on a mission--"

"You damn well better do it." Antoinetta chuckled.

"Yeah." I whispered, looking in a poor excuse for a mirror.

"You look nice." Antoinetta complimented as I slipped on my shoes.

"Thanks." I replied and walked out.

I yelled to everyone that I'm leaving and to not have too much fun without me.

Little did I know that everyone was about to have a blast without me.


	7. Happy Birthday!

I arrived at the chapel and sat patiently next to the Julianos shrine.

"Don't look at me like that." I mumbled and looked away from the fierce glance of Julianos.

"Excuse me." A chapel woman said, tapping me on the shoulder. "It's about nine thirty, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'm supposed to be meeting a man here."

"Forgive me for saying this, but no one is coming." She whispered.

"What? I was told to meet someone here.."

She shook her head and I stood up, thanking her and walking out.

'_Faulty contracts? That's not like Vicente.._' I thought to myself as I walked into the abandoned house.

I opened the door, only to gagged. Of course, I tried to scream, and of course, it didn't work. The attacker opened the door and dragged me inside where there were many tables with a cake on of the tables. The person removed the gag and I noticed it was Antoinetta.

"What in Sithis' name is wrong with you?!" I screamed, welcoming fresh air, even if it was clammy.

"Happy birthday!" She chimed and hugged me until I was blue.

"Happy birthday? It's my birthday, so you send me on a faulty contract and--"

"Thank the mastermind." Antoinetta chuckled and beckoned Vicente from the shadows.

Soon enough, the entire family was sitting and watching me, even M'rajj Dar, who looked pretty reluctant to even be in the same vicinity as me. Vicente approached me as I was talking to Antoinetta.

"Antoinetta.." He started.

"Got it." She replied and walked away, winking at me.

"Emmie, I'm sorry for sending you on a false mission, it's just that we wanted it to be a surprise party, and in order for it to be a surprise, you had to be gone."

"So why not send me on a real mission? And was having Antoinetta kidnap me really that necessary?"

Vicente chuckled lightly. "If I sent you on a real mission, it could take you days to come back, and your birthday is today. As for Antoinetta...well she says it's traditional for girlfriends to kidnap their other girlfriends on their birthday."

"I've never heard of that.." I mumbled.

Oh wait, I never had any friends before I came here. Maybe that's why.

"Are you going to cut your cake? Antoinetta worked so hard on it."

I smiled as he handed me a knife and I walked over, making a motion to cut it.

"Wait!" Ocheeva cried.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to sing you happy birthday and you have to blow out the candles."

"Not before making a wish." Teinaava added.

I put the knife down and crossed my arms as everyone sang me a happy birthday, loud and out of key. I didn't give a damn, they were my family. Murderous, psychopath family, but my family nonetheless. I furtively glanced at Vicente, who was the only one not singing. I figured it was nothing as I put the thought aside and bent over until I was eye-to-eye with the cake and candles. I smiled and racked my brain for a wish, and was content when I found one.

'_I wish Vicente and I will be together soon.._' I thought to myself and blew out the candles as everyone cheered.

---VICENTE'S POV---

I watched as Emmie bent over and smiled at the candles. She must be thinking of the perfect wish. Her red hair glowed and her eyes flickered and danced as the candles wavered from her breathing. She looked so amazing in that dress, maybe that's why I bought it, because she would look good. The only problem is that she didn't look good, she looked _amazing_. Beyond amazing actually, there was no word for it. If I told her, I chuckled softly to myself, it would simply sound creepy. My thoughts were interrupted as Emmie brought me a piece of cake.

"Here. You get the first slice." She murmured.

"Oh no, birthday girl gets the first piece." I chuckled.

"Birthday girl gets to do whatever she wants, so I want you to have the first piece." She replied and opened my hands.

Her hands were so warm and soft, in a stark contrast to my clammy, dried up hands. She smiled softly at me and I watched her walk away with almost pain in my heart.

She was beautiful, there's no way she'd accept a monster like me.

_'Maybe she doesn't think of you as a monster?'_ The other side fought.

Of course she does. What kind of woman in her right mind would love a vampire. None!

I looked at her again and she was chatting quietly with Antoinetta, laughing that adorable little laugh that she always did. She looked to me, and I almost died when she patted the seat next to her. I reluctantly walked over and sat next to her, keeping my cool.

---NORMAL POV---

I noticed that Vicente had been staring at me for some time. I smiled and patted the empty bench next to me. He smiled a little and sat next to me. I had to do my best to keep my composure, he was inches away from me. I took a ragged breath and started to talk before Antoinetta reached across the table and snapped a hat on with some elastic.

"Party hat!" She giggled. "Do you want one Vicente?"

Vicente's face went paler than normal.

"I suppose there's no such answer as no?" He asked nervously.

Geez, he acted like a hat was going to kill him.

Antoinetta thought for a minute and snapped the hat on his head. "Nope!"

He sighed and looked to me for guidance. I simply chuckled at the fact that he was supposed to be a scary vampire, and he had one a pink, lacey party hat.

"This isn't funny." He growled.

"You're right.." I replied and laughed even louder. "It's hysterical!"

He sighed and I felt his arm snake around my hips and I stopped.

"And what makes you think you're not funny looking?"

"Because I'm a girl." I replied softly.

I felt the tension build as Vicente stood up and beckoned me to do the same.

"I need to have a serious talk with you, regarding your status here." He said lowly.

But..I did every mission he asked me to! I didn't even chew him out for sending me on a faulty contract! What did I do wrong?


	8. Confessions

I was sweating bullets as I followed Vicente into his quarters as he, as usual, beckoned me to sit across from him.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked quietly.

Vicente sighed and rubbed his face in his hands.

"You didn't do anything, that was simply a ruse so no one would follow or get suspicious."

I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest. What was he talking about?

"Emmie..I just.." He couldn't search for the right words. "Can you turn around? It would be easier to say this if I can't see your expression."

I smiled involuntarily and turned around, waiting for him to say what he was going to say.

"Thing is, Emmie, you're beautiful. Your a stark contrast to anyone I've seen in a long time. You're so full of life it makes me feel dead. Your beauty is...unmatched to say the least and I just wish..." He stopped.

"Wish what?" I said quietly, but clever enough not to reveal my expression or reaction.

"I wish you would see me the same way."

I almost lost it at this point. I stood up and shook my dress, kicking my shoes off and sitting on the table in front of him, kicking my legs gracefully back and forth. He wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Who says I don't?"

"What?" He asked, astonished.

"I like you Vicente Valtieri. You've got style, to say the least." I replied quietly, untying his hair from the rogue knot.

It cascaded around his shoulders, making his face look even paler than it actually was. I smiled as his hand ran up and around my shoulders.

"Say it." he whispered.

"Say what?" I asked, kicking my legs back and forth and eventually crossing them.

"Say that you love me."

I bent down, close to his face, only inches away and whispered.

"I love you."

He smiled. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to kiss me, so I took the intiative. His lips were much softer than I expected them to be. I could feel him smiling as he yanked on my hips, bringing me down onto his lap. I broke this kiss and brushed the hair away from his now soft, red eyes.

"How long have you loved me?" He asked.

"To be honest? I felt attracted to you since day one."

He laughed. "I'm a vampire, how can you possibly be attracted to me?"

"It's easy." I replied, running my fingertips down his cheek. "I just look past that. You're not a monster, if that's what you think."

He chuckled softly and my breathing stopped when he twirled my hair in his fingers. I smiled as such a simple gesture could stir such emotions.

"How long have you loved me?" I asked as soon as I found breath.

"How long?" He repeated, and thought for a moment. "Probably when Antoinetta gave you the makeover."

"Really?" I asked, flipping his hair over his head. "I thought you said you didn't like it."

"I didn't." He replied, tightening his grip around my hips and shifted. "It made me realize the beauty that lay underneath."

I smiled at his words, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I knew it." I chuckled.

He broke the hug and looked at me, puzzled.

"Knew what?"

"You _do_ give good hugs."

He chuckled and kissed me again. It made my heart flutter and miss a beat.

"Do I give good kisses too?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

We sat in silence for a while, until I asked the question.

"Hey Vicente?"

"Hm?"

"Should we tell the others?"

"What's there to tell?" He asked, playing with my hair again.

"I don't know..that we're like...involved, I guess."

"Let them figure it out." He replied, setting me back on the table.

"So no PDA?" I quipped.

(For those who don't know, PDA stands for public displays of affection.)

"Like I said, let them figure it out."

I frowned. Not exactly the answer I was hoping for, but it was an answer nonetheless.

"Now let's get back to the party. It is for you, after all."

I smiled and nodded as we walked back into the main hall with a different point of view.


	9. More Confessions

I walked back into the main hall with a big, doofy grin on my face. When I sat down across she leaned across the table, her rich blues eyes reflecting mischief.

"So, what happened lover-girl?"

"He admitted it." I giggled.

"Admitted what?"

"That he loves me!" I could barely keep a whisper.

She clapped hysterically and glomped me, knocking me back and causing me to hit my head on the concrete. She immediately got up and I think she apologized, but I could remember what she said. Vicente hovered over me and asked something, but his voice was so hollow and far away.

"She's out of it." Someone remarked.

Soon my family surrounded me, and I fell into darkness.

---

"Unnnhh.." I groaned slightly as I sat up.

I recognized Vicente's quarters, but there was a huge bed, that I happened to be laying on, where the barrels and crates should be. I also noticed Vicente wasn't in the room. I immediately clutch at the silk covers and called his name. He immediately rushed into the room, slamming the doors behind him and leaping on the bed.

"I thought I lost you!" He whispered and held my face,

"Lost me? How long have I been out?" I whispered, feeling the color drain out of my face as he slowly gave me a reply.

"Three weeks, about."

Three weeks? Three weeks?! There was no way, there had to be a mistake. I immediately leapt out of bed and rushed to a crude calendar, and sure enough, it had been three weeks. Vicente had a blood red marker counting the days I have been out.

"I missed you." He whispered from behind me.

I turned around and noticed I was still in the same dress from my party, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. Then I noticed there were some clothes that were gathering dust on barrel next to the bed I found myself in. I quickly changed while Vicente turned around.

"Why is this bed here?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Oh this?" He chuckled and gestured to the bed. "I had this come in when you were out. Do you like it?"

"I love it, but...it's huge. I don't need all that space."

It was then that I understood why he got a huge bed.

"Oh you pervert!" I yelled, slapping his chest playfully.

He grabbed my hand gently and directed it away from his chest, instead held it at an angle as he put his hand on my waist.

"Let's dance." He whispered in my ear.

"I can't dance, I have two left feet." I mumbled shyly.

"I'll teach you Emmet, just listen."

I, of course, listened because he called me Emmet instead of Emmie. It frustrated me, but I figured that I would listen closer if he called me by a name I hate. In what seemed like no time, I was dancing as gracefully as a professional.

"There Emmie, it's not so hard is it?" He remarked,

"It would be easier if there was music." I replied quietly.

He broke the dance for a split second as he put on some quiet music.

"I listen to this when I am troubled, or thinking of you, or both."

I smiled and danced with him again, keeping my feet the pace of the music. I rested my head in Vicente's shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled like home, somewhere safe where I could just crawl into a ball and hide away from the cruel, unfair world. Lost in my world of bliss, I didn't notice that Vicente's hand went up the back of my shirt. I gasped and broke the dance, clutching my shirt protectively and almost crying.

"It's...it's too soon." I whispered, avoiding his disappointing gaze.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "It's just...vampires still have carnal urges, but..that doesn't excuse anything." He replied, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, it's just..oh, I don't know how to say it." I laughed at my own trepidation.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Vicente sounded worried.

"It's just.." I walked closer to him and pulled him so close that his heavy heart beat against my own. It was like they had their own rhythmatic song, which would forever be known as 'our song'. "I've never actually...you know.."

"You're a virgin?!" He seemed genuinely surprised.

I almost started laughing. "Yeah, pathetic, isn't it?"

He started laughing, which was something I never heard. He always chuckled or snickered, but never actually laughed.

"No, no, that's great. It will makes things more...difficult, I admit, but it would be better I think."

I pulled him into a tight embrace and laughed myself dizzy.


	10. Blood of the Damned

Vicente carefully laid me down in the bed, soon joining me. I smiled as he was inches away from me and kissed my nose.

"You're so cute Vicente." I chided to his disappointment,

Vampires always hated that word cute, so it made me giggle.

"If I'm...cute...then you're gorgeous." He replied.

I blushed a little and looked away from his face. We were both curled on the bed, still in our clothes, smiling and kissing. The world seemed to lay still for us until Vicente got up.

"Damn it." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

He ran his hand up still-loose hair and sighed.

"I need to send you on a mission." He said reluctantly.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held a finger up.

"I'd like to have you here forever Emmie, but I need to send you on assassination missions, otherwise the Wrath of Sithis will be after you and I'd have to expel you from here."

I pouted. I didn't want that, but I also didn't want to leave Vicente. He tenderly kissed my cheek and told me what I had to do, how I had to go to Bruma and kill a man by the name of Banelin and stage it to be an accident. I had to make a stuffed minotaur head fall on him and crush him. He usually sat in his chair, underneath the head, between eight and nine PM. I sighed and got up to leave when Vicente stopped me.

"If you want my suggestion, go through the basement."

he held my hand, and I clutched onto it. Something bad was brewing, something beyond our comprehension or business. He felt my pain and brought me into a tight hug.

"I love you Emmie. Come home soon." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Vicente. I promise I will." I replied and kissed his cheek tenderly, as he had done with me.

I smiled and broke the hug, quickly leaving the sanctuary before I could see Vicente's heart break.

---

I shivered as I saw my breath in Bruma. I always hated it here, it was cold all the friggen' time. I tried to shake off the cold and snow as I easily picked the lock on Banelin's basement and quietly slipped in like a shadow. I quietly moved across the basement and opened the basement door. I looked out a nearby window and noticed it should be around nine PM. I smiled deviously as I saw Banelin in his chair, reading a book and looking comfortable. I remembered the crawlspace in the guard's room and quickly made my way up there, barely making a sound.

"What was that?" The guard, Gromm, asked brusquely.

I held my breath as I darted into the crawlspace and heard Gromm stomping up the stairs. My heart beat furiously in my chest as I tried to close the crawlspace door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Whoever's up here, show yourself!" He shouted angrily.

Still holding my breath, I darted into the darkest area of the crawlspace and melded into the shadows with my armor. Gromm stomped noisily over to the door and stared straight at me.

"Could've sworn I closed this thing." He grumbled and shut the door.

I sighed with relief and carefully turned around and drew out my dagger, and as soon as I heard Gromm go downstairs, I cut the ropes on the minotaur and Banelin grunt in his death. I peeked out of the hole and smiled wickedly as I noticed he looked perfectly normal, save for the crooked neck and blood spatter on the book. I sauntered out of the crawlspace and downstairs and saw Gromm glowering at me.

"You!" He hissed.

I gasped in surprise and opened the door, flying down the stairs and out the door with remarkable speed. He grabbed my ankle which caused me to fall soundlessly into the pile of white snow. He lowered his axe and I rolled out of the way just in time as it left a nasty cut on my side. I limped into the streets, leaving a trail of blood as Gromm chased me with bloodlust in his eyes. The guards immediately aimed their arrows at Gromm and opened fire as I pushed help away and ran out of the city gates, leaping onto my horse and galloping away back home.

---

I finally returned home, messy and bloody. I stumbled in the door after about a week of no sleep. Antoinetta was the first to notice my state and immediately supported me into the main hallway onto a bench.

"Oh my." She gasped as fresh blood erupted from my wound. Apparently he cut a little closer than I thought as my breath became labored and raspy.

"All the bad things happen to you, don't they?" She whispered with a smile.

She must know that I'll get better.

"I'll be right back. Mrajj'Dar is the only one who can heal this wound.

I clenched my teeth in the thought of dealing with that asshole, but I guess it was for the better, but I had one question still.

Where was Vicente?


	11. Feeding

I tried to sit up, but the pain kept me down. I saw Mrajj'Dar and Antoinetta emerge from a door, and started to hyperventilate. Antoinetta soothed me and told me to take deep, slow breaths as Mrajj'Dar healed me. Soon the pain melted away and I could breathe easier. I looked up to thank him, and he glowered at me.

"_Don't_ try anything like that again," He spat, "I was barely able to heal you."

I gulped slightly and managed to sit up. There was some pressure, like being pregnant, but no pain. Antoinetta sat next to me and I sighed.

"Where's Vicente?"

Antoinetta seemed hesitant until she answered, "On a mission."

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously.

She sighed gently and looked to me.

"He didn't want me to tell you, but I think you should know."

My stomach started to do flips. Was he being unfaithful?

"He's out...you know..._feeding._"

I sighed in relief.

"Geez, I thought he was being unfaithful," I admitted, "What's the big deal about it?"

"Well, he only feeds on females. Particularly virgins."

Okay, this was going just a tad overboard.

"Eww, if you need me, I'll be in his room."

I walked down the corridor, rubbing my face and eventually sitting on my bed. I looked around the room, and it looked like it belonged to a scholar, not a vampire. I laid back on the bed, and felt immensely depressed, but I couldn't figure out why. Soon I heard the doors creak open and Vicnte was wiping his mouth with a pure white cloth. When he saw me, he gasped and threw the cloth into a drawer.

"Emmie, I didn't expect you to be back already." He said hurriedly.

"Vicente, what are you hiding?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"If this is about the virgin feeding thing, I already know."

"And you're okay with it?"

He seemed almost in disbelief.

I waved my hand and he sighed.

"It's fine, it doesn't really matter. Vampires have to eat too, don't they?"

Vicente sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Emmie."

"What's there to tell?", I laughed, "Vampires need to feed to keep alive. It's simply what they do. You can't help it, can you?"

He shook his head and moved a little closer.

"So why females? And virgins?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly and laid next to me.

"I would tell you, but you'd have to be a vampire in order to truly understand."

I sighed, and we left it at that. He moved closer, and soon we were laying together like we did before I left for Bruma. He stroked my hair softly, and gasped as if he forgot something.

"Please tell me it's not another mission." I whined.

"No no, it's your payment." he replied and tossed me a small sack of gold.

I absentmindedly tossed it to the ground as he handed me a small dagger in a beautiful sheath. I drew the dagger and gasped at its beauty and the way it glowed and warmed in my hand.

"It's something I picked up when I was out the other day. It's called Sufferthorn, and I'm sure its prick is deadly."

Ah, so it's a magic weapon. I also tossed that on the floor next to the gold and Vicente frowned.

"Don't do that." He scolded gently.

I pulled him down next to me and smiled.

"I don't care about the rewards or the victims my dear. All I care about here is you."

He smiled and kissed me, and I was on Cloud Nine.


	12. No Rest For The Wicked

He kissed me so gently, it said everything he wanted to say that he couldn't say. He knew I wasn't ready, and he respected that. I began to cry quietly as I thought about how much he loves me and cares about me.

"Don't cry Emmie. I hate to see you sad." He whispered and wiped my tears away.

"I'm not sad," I choked, "I'm so happy, it's unbelievable."

He nodded and I lay on his chest for a few minutes, wondering what was going to become of us. He mentioned once that if he felt I was worthy, I could become a vampire. That would be nice, because then I could spend all eternity together. When others were withering and dying, we would be immortal. Then again, I would never be able to see the beautiful sunlight again. I would also have to feed on innocents, which would not be good. 

"Why are you so pensive all the time?" Vicente asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"How do you know I'm pensive?" I asked, sitting up.

He touched my face and smiled. His fangs scintillated in the candlelight.

"You're face is all scrunched up like a pug puppy."

I chuckled lightly, and my face lit up with an idea. Vicente saw this and interpreted it as that I wanted something that would cause misery to him. He was absolutely right.

"We should get a puppy!" I squealed.

"No! Gogron will step on it!"

"Then we'll leave it in here."

"No Emmie."

"Please Vicente? Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He sighed explosively and looked for an answer.

"Because I can't go out, that's why."

"Oh yeah." I pouted, forgetting that some people don't like vampires walking around looking for puppies for their girlfriend. The thought made me smile however. Vicente got up and went over to his desk and I sighed, knowing this meant another mission. I lay on the bed on my stomach as Vicente gave me an overview on who I was going to kill. I was to kill a man named Valen Dreth, and I had to sneak into the Imperial Prison to do so.

"Break in," I gasped, "But no one has broken in in over three hundred years!"

Vicente kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"That's why you're perfect for the job," He chuckled and added, "Plus, I think you'll know the way, hm?"

I gave him a curious look. How could he know that I broke out of the Imperial Prison? I thought that was a big secret, but I suppose not. I opened the huge wooden doors and gave Vicente a hug and a kiss.

"Come home soon, and safe this time." He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Will do." I replied and gave him a kiss, fleeting out the door and into the rising morning.

I reached the sewers at around midday and sighed, disgusted that I had crawl through the sewers _again_. I thought of how I escaped alone, feeling terrible that I was powerless to defend the Emperor. I shook the thought aside and reminded myself that I had to deliver the amulet to Jauffre sometime soon. I might do that today, despite the fact that it would make Vicente upset. I held my breath and opened the iron door, shutting it behind me and crawling my way inside. I ran through a labyrinth of sewer lines and doors, eventually finding myself where I needed to be. I climbed soundlessly up the ladder and carefully picked the lock. I opened it on the first try and hoisted myself up, closing the door behind me.

"What? Who's there?"

My heart began to race as I thought of a way to escape. The guards would follow me through the sewers, wouldn't they? I tried to escape but the light of the torches washed over my back and cast malevolent shadows on the walls. I was going to die.

"You're not supposed to be here." A man growled and grabbed my hair.

I was busted, and I was going to die.


	13. Adamus Phillida

The guard who grabbed me threw me onto a table, throwing dishes and empty mead bottle all over the place. Both guards reeked of alcohol.

"Just what are you doing here?" One guard asked, bringing out his sword.

"Just breaking in. I hear it's a lovely place." I replied wryly.

My sarcasm was answered with a harsh smack across the face. One guard whispered to another (well, his idea of whispering anyway) and had an idea of killing me. Before they could put their plan into motion however, I arched my back up as high as I could and kicked one man in the face, stunning him momentarily. I grabbed Sufferthorn from its sheath and stabbed the other guard in the throat, killing him instantly and extinguishing his torch. The guard I stunned dropped his torch into the muddy waters below and now it was completely dark. The only thing that could be heard was our breathing. He was breathing hard and panicking while I was breathing quiet and smooth. I always had a knack for seeing better than a human in the dark. Not as well as a vampire, mind you, but better than a human. I could hear his breathing and his sweat that collected on his brow and nape of his neck.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He called out in the darkness.

"Why yes, yes I am." I chuckled and slit his throat.

The warm blood gushing against me felt sadistically good. Maybe I'll make a good vampire after all? I chuckled malevolently to myself as I used a spell to light a torch I carried on my hip. Both guards' eyes were still opened, the one I stabbed in the throat's eyes were beginning to get cloudy. I withdrew Sufferthorn from his throat and closed both of the guards' eyes.

"En pace resquiat." I whispered.

I made my way down the stairs and across the nasty sewer rivers while dodging mud crab claws and nips from rats. I finally arrived at the actual prison where guards swarmed all over the place. I crept in the shadows, nimbly jumping from one platform to the next while sticking close to the walls and steadying my breathing. I jumped onto the next platform and missed my footing, knocking some stones loose.

"Who there?!" A guard called in the distance.

I cursed under my breath and ducked into the darkest corner I could find. I watched as a dim light washed over me and a guard curse under his breath.

"Damn rats." He mumbled.

I listened as his footsteps died away and I dove through an empty door and up a flight of stairs into the cell I had escape from. I crept carefully and listened to a conversation Valen had with another guard. It wasn't very pleasant judging from the colorful vocabulary Valen used. I heard the heavy footsteps and the deep laughter of the guard die away and I walked out of the wall, hitting my head on some restraints. I rubbed my head and opened the cell door, making my way down the hall and gathering two keys. One opened Valen Dreth's cell and the other opened the door upstairs. I made almost no noise as I opened Dreth's cell and positioned a torch in a holder. The years were not kind to him.

"Miss me?" I quipped.

"You! You're.."

"The name's Emmet. You could learn a thing or two tonight from me."

"Like what," he spat, "You were the emperor's bitch!"

I backhanded him across the face so hard that he stumbled and fell to the ground. I drew out Sufferthorn and the warmth it created in my hand relaxed me. I hummed quietly, then bent down close to his ear and whispered seductively,

"The Night Mother says goodnight."

He screams were silenced before they began when I slit his throat. I hummed cheerfully as I walked upstairs and out the door. The guard was off duty because there was no one there, so I simply walked out into the cool night as breathed in the scent. I always loved the Imperial City, despite what Cheydinhal held for me. I decided not to immediately go back, I lingered for a while. I took a quiet walk through the market district. During the day it was loud, crowded and busy, but at night it was as quiet as a ghost town. The guards tipped their helmets in my direction. I curtsied slightly and smiled to myself. They had no idea what I just did. One man, however, stopped me.

"Are you alright ma'am? You're covered in blood."

I looked down. I didn't think anyone would notice, seeing as how my outfit was red. Since Vicente told me he was an easy kill I didn't bother wearing armor. This man had good eyes.

"Yes, quite fine as a matter of fact."

The man eyed me suspiciously and tugged on my arm.

"Come on, you're coming with me. We'll give you a full inspection and treat your injuries," He listed off, then paused for effect, "If you have any, that is."

I got a good look at the man before he turned around. He fit the description of Adamus Phillida perfectly. This man was determined to bring down the Dark Brotherhood whether it killed him or not. Sufferthorn dangled on my hip, almost as if a tease to kill this guy. No, I couldn't do it just yet. His time will come, eventually. Since I had no wounds and that would arouse suspicions I quietly unsheathed Sufferthorn and dug it into my side, trying not to gasp or scream while doing so. I was brought into the quarters where I was forced by knifepoint to remove my shirt. I reluctantly took it off however and covered my breasts while shivering. The icy wind that blew through the cracks and crevices made my skin crawl. It was odd, considering it was summer, so why was I cold?

"That's a deep cut," Adamus remarked, grabbing some bandages, "What happened?"

"I was attacked." I lied.

"By who?"

"Valen Dreth. I went to visit him, but he attacked me. I killed him in self defense."

Adamus said something, but was muffled by the bandages he temporarily held in his mouth.

"What were you doing visiting him at this hour?"

Shit, why was I visiting him? I thought of a lie, any lie that would get me out and make him stop with the questions.

"Conjugal visit."

I wanted to slap myself in the face. Conjugal visit? There's no way he'd buy it!

"Sorry I asked." He chuckled and fell silent.

I felt a slight burning in my side, so I jumped slightly, but he held me in place with his unusually cold hand. I sighed as the burning sensation melted away and felt cold. He wrapped it for me and patted my hip, which was a little creepy.

"You're all set. I'm sorry about the suspicion before. It's just that the Dark Brotherhood recruited a new member and--"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My name is Adamus Phillida. I'm the captain who's...obsessed I suppose, with the Dark Brotherhood."

"I see." I replied quietly and slipped my shirt back on.

"Yes. You seem too nice to be an assassin, so you're not suspicious. I can't imagine you killing anyone."

I laughed hysterically after I left the building and made my way home.


	14. Puppy!

I walked back into the brotherhood, still chuckling slightly from my encounter with Adamus. I made my way to Vicente's room and walked inside, whistling until I saw him lying perfectly still on a stone slab.

"Vicente?" I whispered.

He didn't move. He must have been sleeping, considering it was nearing dawn. I yawned and stripped my armor off, staring at the wound I acquired. I ignored it and fell onto my bed, sighing peacefully at the softness of it and how much I took advantage of it.

--

"Yoo hoo, Emmie!"

I opened one eye, but didn't move.

"What?" I hated to be woken up.

"You've been sleeping for hours! It's time to get up."

I sat up and noticed it was Gogron, of all people, who was waking me up.

"I've been sleeping for hours because I'm tired dear."

I looked over Gogron's shoulder and noticed that Vicente was still sleeping. He looked dead until I saw his chest rising and falling quietly.

"Come on, I have plans today!"

"That aren't going to involve me!" I grumbled and buried my head underneath the covers.

"Get up!" He chuckled and pulled me out of bed.

"Gogron wait! I'm not even properly dressed!"

It did me no good to pound on his back, he still dragged me away from my bed and into the main hall.

"You know Gogron, when you kidnap someone you're suppose to make sure they're dressed." Ocheeva sighed and handed me a robe.

I quickly put it on and sat on a bench, slightly irritated that I wasn't in bed sleeping. Gogron pulled me into the training room and told me to spar with him.

"Gogron please. I'm tired and haven't gotten adequate--"

"Just do it!" He sighed and readied himself.

I grumbled slightly and readied myself as well. It was unarmed combat, so I should be alright, considering it was Gogron and he never fought without a weapon handy. I breathed deeply and felt the oxygen race through my veins as I put my hands in front of me. Gogron charged clumsily, so I easily sidestepped and struck him in the back of the neck. That did nothing to aide me because he twisted himself and struck at my wound and I cried out, hobbling back and assessing my position. He charged at me again and I limped back, so he stopped.

"Are you alright? I didn't think I hit you that hard."

"No, I had a wound before I came home."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen!" I chuckled.

He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. I walked out of the training room and back into Vicente's room and I noticed he was gone. I whirled around so fast I nearly knocked him over.

"Erm..surprise I suppose." He sighed.

"Surprise what?"

He pointed to the floor where a small puppy sat panting and wagging its tail.


	15. Girlish Charms

"_**OH MY GOODNESS!!**_" I screeched, running over and picking it up.

It sat there, panting in my arms. Judging by the lack of penis, it was a girl. Thank the Gods I didn't have to go through with him peeing on everything. I put her down and leapt into Vicente's arms. He easily caught me and hugged my waist tightly.

"Thank you so much Vicente!"

"Do you like her?"

"Do I like her? I love her! She's perfect!"

I lay down on the floor with her as she wagged her tail hard and licked my face. I giggled like a little girl and rubbed her belly a little. She yipped in appreciation.

"So what are you going to name her?" Vicente chuckled as he leaned against the door frame.

"That depends. Do you have a name for her?"

"'Her'? How do you know it's a girl?"

I picked her up and shoved her abdomen in Vicente's face.

"That how."

"Oh."

"In any case, I think I'll name her…oh I don't know…what did you have in mind?"

"I had a boy name, but seeing how she's a girl, there's no use in trying to name her that."

"What was her name going to be?"

"Killer."

I gasped, "That's horrible! She's going to have a very pretty name."

"Like..?"

"Like…rouge!"

"Rouge?" Vicente echoed.

"Yes rouge. Or maybe Scarlet."

"Go with Scarlet. it's more feminine."

"Okay. Scarlet it is!"

I picked her up and put her on the bed where she trampled happily with her stubby little legs. Judging by the baby fat on her tummy I would say she's no older than a few weeks.

"So how about a reward for getting such a beautiful dog?"

"She's a not a dog silly, she's only a puppy."

"Do I get a reward anyway?"

I kissed him softly and passionately on the lips. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me again and opened his mouth. I had never open-mouth kissed a vampire, so it was pretty difficult maneuvering around his fangs. Nevertheless, we made it work. Suddenly Ocheeva walked in, ruining our little 'moment'.

"Sorry for breaking up such a beautiful couple, but I need to talk to Vicente. Alone."

I looked at him and he nodded, putting me down. I reluctantly walked out the door and bumped into Teinaava.

"Good morning Emmie!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Teinaava." I replied morosely.

"What the matter?"

"Ocheeva is talking to Vicente alone, and I don't like it."

"Emmie my dear, she's an Argonian and couldn't possibly be--"

"Ack, no that wasn't what I was talking about! I mean, it can't be good if she's talking to Vicente alone. Plus, I still need my reward."

Teinaava rubbed my head as if I were a little kid, which evoked a grumble from me.

"Everything will be explained in time, my dearest Emmie. Just be patient."

"I can't be patient! It's not one of my--"

Suddenly Vicente's door opened and Ocheeva brushed past me without sparing me a glance. Vicente stood in the doorway, his face paler than normal.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I whispered to Teinaava.

"I might have an idea, but I can't tell you now. Come see me after Vicente goes to bed."

I nodded and approached Vicente, wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't respond.

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Nothing will be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and walked back into his quarters. He shoved Scarlet into my arms and held both doors.

"Vicente--"

"Emmie, please. I need to be alone for now?"

"Does it have to do with me?"

He face became even sadder.

"No, no matter how much I wish it did."

With that, he shut the door quietly and left me there holding Scarlet, completely baffled. Teinaava rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to know?" He whispered.

I nodded and he lead me away from all ears.

"They say that there's a spy in the Dark Brotherhood. Some members are turning up dead or return from their missions."

"Could there be an assassin among assassins?" I gasped.

"That what everyone is asking and that might be what's wrong with Vicente. He gets so worked up about this. He doesn't come out of his room for days sometimes."

I instantly became worried as Scarlet fidgeted in my arms. I gently set her down as Teinaava and I resumed talking.

"So what did he mean by he wished it had something to do with me?"

Teinaava shrugged and sighed, "Maybe he wishes it were you."

"Me?" I exasperated, "Why me?"

"He just wants someone to point the finger at Emmie. Don't get offended."

"I am offended! I've been loyal!"

"We all have been loyal. He's pointed the finger at all of us at least once. We just learned to ignore it after a while."

"Well then, I'll just have to persuade him that I'm innocent." I huffed, standing up and walking away.

"How are you going to do that?" Teinaava called after me.

"With my girlish charms!"


	16. The Assassinated Man

I rapped on Vicente's door and waited for a response. An incredibly messy haired, shirtless Vicente answered the door.

"Emmie, I thought I made it clear that I wanted--"

I kissed him hard and pushed him inside, closing the door behind us. He quickly caught on and grabbed my waist, throwing me into the door. His tongue grazed my lips and I parted them, letting him explore my mouth. It went on like this until Vicente ran his hand up my thigh and broke the kiss.

"Is it too soon?" He asked.

"Honestly? I came in here to 'persuade' you into thinking I have bona fide faith in the Brotherhood, but now.."

He stepped away from me and gave me a hard look.

"Emmet, you came in here to have sex with me so I wouldn't suspect you?"

"Well, when you put it that way.."

He rested his hands on my shoulders and I was forced into looking at his bright red eyes.

"Don't do anything you're not ready for Emmie. I want this to be special for you, not rushed or imperfect."

I frowned, but smiled when I remembered something else.

"That doesn't mean we can't fool around, love."

--

Vicente twirled my hair again in the bed, sighing at my somewhat sleeping form.

"You look cute when you sleep." He chuckled.

"I thought you hated the word 'cute'." I replied, opening one eye.

"Only when it's used on me."

Vicente got up and dug around in his desk. I sighed loudly, as I knew this another mission. I hated doing these things.

"I'm sorry Emmie, I have to do this."

"I know, I know." I grumbled.

He explained how my next contract was not to actually murder, but to fake one. I cocked an eyebrow, but he said to wait for questions. I was to go to Chorrol and look up a man named Francois Motierre and he would give me further instructions.

"If I'm not killing him, what's the point?"

He smiled. He knew I would ask this.

"I've come to rely on your abilities, Emmet. You're the only one I can really count on for this contract."

I smiled at the flattery and decided I would leave first thing tomorrow morning.

"For now, my love, let's go to sleep. I'm tired and I don't want to sleep alone."

Vicente nodded, but first handed me a knife and a bottle, which he would explain to me what it would do in the morning, but he got into bed with me without a word, and I curled into his chest, inhaling his scent as it rocked me to sleep.

--

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Vicente was still sleeping soundly, so I decided not to wake him up as I changed into my armor and grabbed the knife and bottle, carefully creeping out of the room and out the door. I walked around Cheydinhal until I fully woke up, feeling the crisp morning breeze lick my warm cheeks. A few guards passed by me, giving me a smile and the up and the down. I flicked my hair in the way that said 'I know I'm beautiful, but you can't handle this'. I left the city and started my loooooong walk towards Chorrol.

--

I arrived in Chorrol around midday and searched around. I heard a small 'psst!' in the corner of a lawn. The man beckoned me into his house and I obeyed, following him inside. He approached me, looking around first, then whispering,

"Are you the assassin they sent from the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Yes," I replied normally, "You don't have to whisper. it's your home."

He nodded and explained that an argonian enforcer named Hides-His-Heart was after him for some unpaid loans. He explained how I would slash him with the knife, avoid killing Hides-His-Heart, then give him the antidote twenty four hours later, then he would arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil. Soon enough, there was a pounding on the door.

"Oh Motierre?? I know you're in there, no use hiding."

I drew out the knife and looked at Motierre and winked as Hides-His-Heart lumbered in. Motierre gave off this shitty acting and I rolled me eyes.

"Oh dear," He started, " An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin? What is a poor man like Motierre to do? I mean--"

This charade was getting really bad and really suspicious, so I slashed him to get him to shut up, and just as expected, he toppled to the floor. Hides-His-Heart drew out his battleaxe and I dashed out the door as quick as I could. He chased me half way down the street and I threw myself into the city doors, qickly shutting them behind me, breathing hard. I went back in after a few hours and found a nice, quiet inn. I rested for an entire day, something I had not done in many, many years.

I fell into another dark, dreamless sleep.


	17. Transformation

After awakening, I wanted to go home. I felt sick and uneasy here, and I realized I still had a job to finish. I got up, made the bed, changed my clothes and headed out the door. I breathed in the warm summer air and sat beneath the great oak tree. I may have misjudged this place, but I still preferred Cheydinhal over anything else. I headed over to the church slowly, allowing the sun to penetrate and hopefully color my pale skin. I walked inside just as people were singing a hymn to Stendaar. I sighed as I felt the cold eyes of the Nine Divines in my black soul.

"Do not look at me like this," I sighed to myself, "You have forsaken me."

With that done, I sneaked downstairs to where Motierre should be "dead". I walked downstairs and it smelled sweetly of sacred lotus flowers and deadly nightshade. Nightshade and lotus flowers were the same alchemically, but morally, they were two different aspects. It was funny seeing them sprinkled amongst the dead like this, their fumes masking the scent of death. I sighed as I propped open the tomb of my great-great grandfather, who apparently died after falling on his head. I could not understand why they would bury him out here in Chorrol, but perhaps I did not originate from Cheydinhal. I examined the deep, frenzied claw marks on the inside lid of his coffin and sighed.

"They buried you alive." I whispered and shut the coffin.

I shook my head slightly and found Motierre lying peacefully on his back in a simple green robe, clutching a bouquet of roses. I administered the antidote, and he opened his eyes, looking around frightfully.

"Remember me?" I whispered.

He seemed speechless for a minute, so I helped him up and he remembered everything.

"Ah yes, the assassin. I assume you did a good job, considering Hides-His-Heart isn't here. I'm afraid I forgot to mention something however.."

"What?" I asked, frustrated.

"My ancestors are buried here, and they will take my resurrection as a sign of disrespect for the dead."

I heard a deep moan behind me and shivered. Zombies were easy to kill, but that doesn't mean they didn't creep me out. I snatched Motierre's wrist as we ran through the burial grounds, neatly cutting of legs as we went.

"Oh, aunt Margaret! You're looking worse for wear.." Motierre chuckled nervously.

I ignored his comment and threw him through the door as I cut off another zombie's head that had snatched my ankle. I crawled through the door and shut it, sneaking Motierre upstairs and into the night.

--

I finally returned home, completely wiped as usual. I kicked off my boots, welcoming the smell of a mildew cave-cellar thing. I walked downstairs and opened the doors to Vicente's room, finding it dark and empty, lit with candles that were nearly out. He was sleeping softly on my bed, something I hadn't actually seen him do.

"I'm home." I whispered, poking him with my finger.

His eyes bolted open and he harshly slapped my across the bed, evoking a scream from me. I backed up with tears in my eyes as he sprung from the bed, shirtless, approaching me.

"Emmie! I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck Vicente?" I whispered harshly, shocked at my own use of profanity.

"I wasn't expecting you home for a few more days, you scared me."

_I_ scared him?

He rushed to me and held me in his arms, going on and on about how there was no excuse for what he did and how I should wake him carefully, and all other kinds of nonsense. I didn't listen to much of it, instead I pondered on what he said.

"_I wasn't expecting you home for a few more days…_"

People, especially men, only say that when they make excuses for their infidelity. I buried my head in his broad chest and he smelled faintly of sweat. To be more specific, the kind of sweat you obtain when having sex.

"Vicente, have you been unfaithful?"

My question floored him. I couldn't tell if he was running excuses through his mind, or if he was in shock from me asking such a ridiculous question.

"To put it bluntly Emmie, yes."

My mouth went wide. Before I could go off on a tirade, he began to explain himself.

"Remember when I said vampires have carnal urges? This is what I'm talking about! There's a certain…sexual drive to a vampire. He or she cannot stop it, it comes naturally when feeding. Please Emmie, I know this sounds like a lie, but all I can tell you is you would not understand since you're a--"

"Mortal?" I choked.

"Yes. You have to be a vampire in order to truly understand what it's like!"

I had my arms crossed, trying my hardest not to cry. His last sentence made me indignant to the point where I cried and threw myself at him, beating his chest with my small fists.

"Then make me understand you worthless--"

I was silenced by a sharp pain in my neck. The pain was too great to scream, instead I merely gasped and fell to my knees. My every sense was heightened, and the smell of Vicente's hair and the feel of his teeth buried in my flesh made my head spin, and I fell into an unforgiving, restless sleep.


	18. The Lonely Wanderer

I awoke in a cold sweat and clutched the silk covers tightly, wondering where I was, who I was and who I was with. The room was empty, and when I sat up, a bolt of pain shot through my head and neck. I clutched my neck and found that it was wrapped. After slowly rising out of the bed and glancing at the mirror I noticed my beautiful, luminous emerald green eyes were now a deep, menacing red. After opening I also noticed fangs. Before I could think about passing out, I remembered my last words:

"_Then make me understand you worthless--_"

He made me understand. I was a vampire now and nothing could change it. I ran my tongue across my fangs, and to my surprise, it bled.

"Good morning." A solemn voice greeted from behind me.

I whirled around, and it was Vicente. To my surprise, he looked angry.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered.

"I made you understand. I made you understand in the only way possible."

I went berserk and tried to punch him, but he snatched my wrists and slammed me into the stone wall. The more I struggled, the more his sharp nails dug into my skin, making me bleed. I whimpered and looked away from him, but that didn't change anything.

"You want to blame me for this? Then live as a vampire, you won't be blaming me for my actions anymore."

"I never blamed you."

He let go of my hands and I immediately sank to the floor, clutching them and soiling the white dress I had on. He bent down close to my face and I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing heavily. He was going to kill me, I knew it. Instead, to my surprise, he roughly kissed me, grabbing my waist and pulling me up, pushing me into the wall again.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered in my ear.

"It's a carnal urge…I understand now." I whispered back, breathing heavily.

--

"Well that was…"

"Unexpected?" Vicente answered, his arms behind his head.

"I suppose." I replied, crawling onto his cool, wet chest.

He rubbed my bare back and grinned.

"What's so funny?" I asked coyly as I crawled up to his face.

"Your skin is so soft."

"Yeah, so?"

"I like soft skin." He replied and kissed my shoulder.

I rested on his shoulder, the blanket barely covering my breasts. I sighed and closed my eyes, but was interrupted when Vicente decided this was the moment to give me my reward and my next mission.

"Look in my desk over there." He said, pointing to desk in the corner.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I'm naked."

"So am I."

"I like seeing you naked."

I buried my face and mumbled 'pervert', but was muffled by the pillow. I sat up, with my back facing him, and slipped on my white nightgown, nearly stepping on Scarlet as I got up.

"Scarlet, baby," I cooed, picking her up, "I'm so sorry."

She didn't seem to care, instead merely licked my face, panting so I could smell her nasty dog breath.

"Ick." I said, holding her away from my face.

I held her in one arm, next to my heart, while the other dug through Vicente's desk. There were various papers, ink wells and feather pens. Many papers were merely scribbles of whatever Vicente seemed to be thinking that day, or doodles, or simply just notes to give to Lucien, should he drop by sometime. Many of the notes included my progress, but nothing mentioned the relationship between us. I finally found a key and a necklace, which Vicente indicated as my rewards.

"I'm also promoting you to the title of Eliminator. The key is for the well outside so you have quick, easy access to the sanctuary, but.."

"But what?"

"But I'm afraid I don't have any contracts for you anymore. You have to see Ocheeva from now on."

\

"But Vicente! That's not fair!"

"I know, but that's the rules. Eliminators have to see the mistress or master of the sanctuary, which happens to be Ocheeva."

I remained silent, Scarlet wriggling in my arms. I let her down and she ran around the room, looking for something to chew on. I morosely sat on the bed, tying an old sock into a knot and tossing it to her. She immediately grabbed it and dived under the bed, snarling playfully and panting. The blood stains were brown now, so I changed into my shrouded armor, intending to see Ocheeva for whatever she had in mind for me.

"You're leaving already?" He asked as I stood up.

"I'm afraid so. She probably doesn't have the amount of patience you do."

"Can I have a kiss at least?"

I kissed him softly and left the room, going upstairs and into Ocheeva's room. She was sitting near the corner, reading a book by candlelight. When she saw that I had entered the room, she sighed and put the book down.

"I assume you know that you cannot accept anymore contracts from Vicente?"

"Yes, he told me."

She nodded and set her book down, looking at me.

"Your first quest is to eliminate a high elf named Faelian. The Brotherhood doesn't know anything about him other than that he lives in the Imperial City and fancies long walks."

"That's it?" I retorted, "You don't know the district he lives in, or the establishments he fancies?"

Ocheeva shook her head, which made me sigh in frustration. I hated detective work, and I resented asking for help even more.

"I know you hate asking for help, but talk to your brothers and sisters. Someone will know something."

I nodded, and of course, my first person to ask was Vicente. I went back downstairs and found him still resting on the bed, naked as the day he was born.

"Can you put some clothes on at least?"

He opened his eyes, but didn't move.

"Do I offend?"

"No, I just don't like talking to people naked, that's all."

He threw the covers over himself, which made me roll my eyes. He was one of those weirdo 'clothing optional' people.

"I have to eliminate a high elf named Faelian in the Imperial City. Unfortunately that's about all I know about him. Any advice?"

He contemplated for a moment, then rolled over to face me.

"The high elves in the Imperial City are a fairly close-knit community. Ask every high elf you run into. Someone has to at least heard of him."

"Good idea." I replied and gave him another soft kiss.

"I'll be back in a few days." I said and left the room, going up the ladder and into the night.


	19. Busted

I clacked my teeth together as I walked through the Imperial City, still getting used to the idea of being a vampire. A few guards tipped their helmets towards me, not realizing who I truly was now. I smiled slightly and continued on into the Tiber Septim hotel. I walked inside and the proprietor smiled at me.

"How can I help you this evening, ma'am?" She asked politely.

"Actually, I'm looking for a man named Faelian. Have you seen him?"

"Faelian?!" A voice screeched from upstairs.

A high elf woman ran down the stairs and shook my shoulders violently.

"You know Faelian?"

"I'm looking for him actually. Do you know where I could find him?"

She seemed a little reluctant at first, but a charm spell fixed all that.

"Oh my poor Faelian. He spends all day drinking skooma with his friend and rarely comes back here."

Speak of the devil…

In through the door walked Faelian, completely sweat drenched, giving me a dirty glare. His eyes then turned sympathetic and he came to me with open hands.

"Do you have skooma, friend," He whispered feverishly, "Please friend. Skooma?"

I slipped him a bottle, and in return, he slipped me a key, whispering that I could drop by Lorkmir's house sometime to see him.

"I'll do that." I whispered and walked out of the hotel to Faelian's girlfriend's glares into my back.

I waited at Lorkmir's house for a few hours, twirling Sufferthorn in my fingertips as I waited for Faelian to walk in. I heard a scratching and muffled swearing outside and assumed it was Faelian too drunk to open the door. I opened the door for him and dragged him inside, covering his mouth. I attempted to say something to the effect of, "Sithis wants your soul, Faelian," but that failed because he elbowed me in the solar plexus and drew out a silver dagger, a vampire's worst enemy.

"I knew it," He screamed feverishly, "You're just like all the others! You're after my precious skooma!"

"I'm here for your life Faelian!" I screamed and lunged for him.

He stuck his dagger up and sliced me across the torso, a wound I easily shook off. I turned around and slashed at him, but due to the adrenaline increase from the skooma, he easily dodged. He ran to the door and screamed for help, but I slit his throat before he could say a word. I dragged his body to the center of the room, raided his corpse for any goods, and left the house, clutching to my torso. To my demise, I bumped into Phillida again.

"So we meet again…" He greeted, forgetting my name.

"Emmie." I reminded him.

He snapped his fingers, then glanced at my stomach. I tried to bring my tattered shirt together.

"What happened to you now?" He asked.

"Attempted rape." I replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

He gave me a strange look and opened Faelian's door, to which I screamed loudly. He saw the blood, then turned to me.

"Please don't send me to jail! I thought he would kill me!"

I began to break down crying. Not because I would go to jail, but because I screwed this up for the Brotherhood. I trembled as if I was in Bruma naked, and Phillida gripped my shoulders.

"Alright, by law I have to bring you in for questioning. I don't think you'll be charged with anything because Faelian is known for skooma drinking, so I think you'll be alright, so long as you're telling the truth."

I followed him around the city to the imperial jail where the jailor gave me a kind smile. I sheepishly smiled back, avoiding his gaze and covering my stomach with my shirt.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" He asked.

Before I could answer, Phillida did all the talking for me.

"She claims that Faelian attempted to rape her, so I brought her here for a report."

I sat down in a chair and the jailor sighed, taking out a piece of paper and a quill.

"I don't remember what happened," I sobbed, "It all happened so fast."

"Relax," Phillida whispered, rubbing my back, "You can stay in a cell for the night, then you can go home."

I sniffled and nodded, going into a dank, damp jail cell. I smiled slightly as I went past the jail cell I broke out of, and Phillida put me in Dreth's old cell.

"Just stay here for the night, you'll be fine." He whispered and left a torch on the wall for me.

"Thank you." I sniffled again and laid down on the mat, facing away from Phillida.

I was shaking slightly, not because I was crying, but laughing at the fact I had Phillida under my thumb and I could get away with murder.

Actually, I _was_ getting away with murder.


	20. Bad Medicine

I heard the door open behind and light washed over me.

"Come on Emmet." A voice said.

I carefully got up and walked into the main hall where I saw Faelian's girlfriend sitting a chair. This could spell trouble.

"This young woman here says your husband attempted to rape her under the influence of skooma."

"Faelian was not my husband, but I can assure you she is a liar."

"How can you say I'm a liar? You weren't even there!" I defended.

Phillida gripped my shoulder, which indicated I should be quiet and let him take care of this for me. I retained the innocent girl façade, but I could not keep it up for long. Not while this harlot sat there and spat accusations at me without even knowing me first.

"She slipped him skooma and met him at his house!" She screeched.

I opened my mouth, but pursed my lips to avoid saying anything that could compromise the Brotherhood.

"Her silence says everything!" She pleaded.

"My silence means nothing! Your 'friend' was a terrible man under the influence of skooma, and if you had done your job to help him quit then he would not be in this position right now!"

Everything fell silent. Phillida escorted me outside where the sky was beginning to light with a new day.

"Are you telling the truth?" Phillida asked, gripping my shoulder tightly.

"Yes I am! She's the one who won't see that her 'friend' is a rapist!"

Phillida nodded, but made no mention or sign of whether I was the guilty party or not. Things remained silent until an older dunmer woman approached me.

"I have a message for Emmet." She said uncertainly.

"That would be me." I replied and took a piece of paper from her.

She nodded and disappeared from view. I slipped the note into my pocket and decided I would read it when I got to the sanctuary.

"I must take my leave Captain. My family is waiting for me."

"I thought you had no family?"

My heart froze. I had to think quick on my feet.

"I use that word interchangeably with good friends. I recently met some wonderful people."

"I'd like to meet them sometime." Phillida said with underlying malice.

"Of course," I replied tiredly, "I must take my leave now, for I have to get home and get some sleep."

Phillida nodded and I disappeared from view within seconds.

--

I dived into the well just before the sun could do some bad damage to my skin. I winced as the burning sensation lingered on my hands and face. The sanctuary was quiet now as I made my way down to see Vicente.

"Vicente? I'm back." I whispered as I walked in.

He was fast asleep on his sleeping slab, which I always found uncomfortable. I decided to leave him alone as I climbed into my bed and lit a candle, taking out the note that the dunmer woman had given me. My hands trembled slightly as I read it.

_Emmet,_

_I can offer you greater rewards and less time in prison. If you are interested, come to the Garden of Dareloth in the Imperial City's Waterfront district at midnight. Present this note and all shall be made clear._

_Signed,_

_The Gray Fox_

I had no idea who or what the gray fox was, but this was worth looking into later. I slid the note into the desk next to my bed and laid down. Every muscle in my body screamed for sleep, but my mind was still running on full speed. I decided to climb the ladder next to my bed and see Ocheeva for me reward and next mission.

"Ah, Emmie." She said, placing down a book as I crawled onto the floor and stood up.

"Hi Ocheeva. I'm just here for my reward and next mission."

"An observer tells me you almost blew it."

"Yes, but you'll be happy to know that I have Phillida under my thumb. I told him Faelian attempted to rape me, and to the best of my knowledge, I'm off the hook."

Ocheeva nodded and handed me some gold along with an enchanted bow.

"As for your next contract, get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Can't you just tell me now and I get some sleep?"

Ocheeva sighed. Obviously I was not one of her favorites.

"Your next mission is to kill a warlord named Roderick in Fort Sutch, but there are special requirements that must be made, so we will speak more of this in the morning."

I nodded and opened the hatch to Vicente's toom, dropping down onto my bed. Vicente was still asleep on his slab, so I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then climbed back into my own bed and fell asleep.


	21. Lucien Lachance

"Emmet, get up."

I opened my eyes where Scarlet danced between my legs and up and down my body. Her tail wagged to the point where I thought it would fly off and kill Vicente, who was standing over my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Scarlet has been jumping on me for over an hour now. Take her outside please."

"It's daylight."

"Well, someone needs to get her outside."

I sighed in frustration as I threw the covers off and slipped my armor on, scooping up Scarlet into my arms as she yipped and wriggled in excitement in my arms. I walked upstairs, brushing by Mrajj'Dar, who was, as always, displeased to see me. I ignored his 'foul smelling ape' comments and walked upstairs where I set Scarlet down and she sniffed here and there, until she squeezed through a rat hole and got outside.

"Scarlet! Get back here!" I hissed through the whole.

She ignored me and ran the opposite direction where I saw guards attempt to chase her and old women attempt to make her theirs. I ran downstairs and into Ocheeva's room.

"Ocheeva, we have a HUGE problem!"

"What's wrong? Did someone break the tenets?"

"No, Scarlet got outside and it's day time! I can't get her back!"

"Scarlet?"

"Yes, you know, my little puppy? About ye big, paws about this big? She's OUTSIDE and I can't get her!"

Ocheeva fell silent and stood up, looking past me and towards the door. A man in black robes appeared in the doorway as he gave me a wicked smile.

"Ah, Emmet, just the woman I wanted to see."

I scraped my foot on the stone floor an gritted my teeth.

"Lucien, is there any chance this could wait? Scarlet got out and--"

"Ah, of course, how could I have forgotten about Scarlet? Yes, go outside and get her back, we can finish this conversation later."

I ran past Lucien without a second thought and snatched Antoinetta away from a conversation with Teinaava and ran outside.

--OCHEEVA'S POV--

Lucien had dropped in for an inspection unannounced, as usual. Emmet was complaining about her lost dog, and I would have been glad to help her, but the needs of the Dark Brotherhood come first. I knew he had come to see her, everything was now about her. Maybe Lucien had plans for her in the future? I wasn't sure.

"Lucien, is there any chance this could wait? Scarlet got out and--"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My jaw dropped as Emmet was being completely disobedient, but what was even more shocking was that Lucien let her go! He watched her grab Antoinetta and run upstairs, then turned to me with a deep frown on his face.

"When she gets back with that miserable excuse for a mutt, kill it."

--

"But Emmie! I was just having a wonderful conversation--"

"That can wait Antoinetta! Scarlet got out and I can't get her!"

"And you expect me to do it for you?" She asked, stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms.

"I can't ask anyone else, Antoinetta. Neither Vicente nor I can get her back!"

She sighed and opened the door.

"You owe me big time."

I went back downstairs where Vicente went back to sleep on his slab. I sat on my bed, laying back and trying to catch a small nap before Lucien or Ocheeva could bother me again.

"Emmet?"

Too late. I sat up as the heavy oak doors opened and Ocheeva stood in the middle, handing me a slip of paper. My next contract was to go to Fort Sutch and kill a man named Roderick who was a leader of a small group of thieves. He has fallen ill recently, and I am to exchange his bottle of medicine for a bottle of poison. This was going to be tricky. Ocheeva handed me a bottle and I slipped it into a notch in my armor, and went to Vicente's bed to gently wake him.

"What is it Emmie?" He asked groggily.

"I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back."

"I'll keep the blood warm for you then."

I kissed his cheek gently and turned around when Lucien blocked my path.

"Emmet, if I could steal a minute of your time.."

"Of course Lucien! What would you like to talk to me about?"

He gestured to my bed and we sat down as Lucien toyed with my fiery red hair. Vicente remained asleep as I tried to move away from Lucien.

"I can see you are starting to become unattractive to Vicente."

"I am not, I'm just.."

"Busy?"

I stood up and bowed slightly.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. I have a contract to fulfill."

Lucien nodded and I climbed up the well and into the setting sun.

Never have I been so happy to leave the sanctuary to fulfill a contract.


	22. Choke

I managed to kill Roderick, but not without getting caught towards the end. So much for the bonus, I suppose. I didn't think it would be that important, so I went back to the Sanctuary, only to find that Antoinetta standing at the door, waiting for me.

"Finally, you're home!" She exasperated.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're puppy Scarlet..well there's been an incident.."

I sighed and shut my eyes, "How did she die?"

"Lucien killed her. He figured that she was detracting you from being a fully fledged assassin. I'm so sorry."

I brushed her touch off and went down to Vicente's chambers, only to find he was asleep again. I sat on my bed, staring at his chest that slowly rose and fell. He had been spending a lot of time sleeping, I wonder what he's been doing since I've been away on missions. I lay back with a soft _plop_ and stared at the ceiling. I twirled the blankets in my fingertips and wondered if I was truly becoming unattractive to Vicente. I mean, he's barely spoken to me in weeks, and when he did speak to me, it was goodbye. I heard the soft ruffle of clothing as he awoke and sat up.

"Hello Emmie. I see that you're back."

"Yes I am. Good to see you."

He nodded and walked out of the room, without even a simple peck on the cheek or a nip of the neck. I climbed up the ladder and into Ocheeva's room where I collected my reward, but no bonus. She also handed me my next assignment, which was to head to Skingrad and attend a "party", which was actually a man hunt for a chest of gold that didn't exist. My goal was to kill everyone in the mansion, but no one would find out about it until the end. It honestly sounded like a lot of fun, so I went back downstairs to get some rest to conserve my energy.

--

I awoke a few hours later. I had no idea what time it was or where anyone was, for that matter. It was completely dark, so I used a fire spell to illuminate the corridors. The darkness actually provided less fear than the light because the fire cast such menacing shapes on the walls. I felt alone and scared again, just as I did when I was a young girl. I could almost feel the rain pound down on my soft skin as I wandered the streets of the Imperial City begging for anything and everything. I was often harassed and even threatened by the guards. I somehow managed to escape every time though, no matter what. I came back to present day when I found that no one was anywhere in the Sanctuary. It was odd, considering some people such as Vicente and Ocheeva _never _leave the sanctuary. I walked outside where it was dark and misting lightly. A few guards brushed past me as if I were invisible, which was good. I made my way to Fort Farragut, Lucien's secret hideout, and find out just what exactly was going on.

When I arrived, the room was dimly lit with Lucien standing in one corner. I looked into a box he had which contained some nightshade petals, a human heart, and some seeds. Before I could turn around and ask Lucien what he was doing, I felt a pair of gauntleted hands wrap themselves around my neck firmly and uncomfortably.

"Lucien, it's Emmet!" I whispered desperately.

His grip immediately slid from my neck, and he spun me around roughly. He looked me up and down with wide eyes, probably surprised that I would dare to set foot in his hideout without his invitation or knowing.

"What are you doing here? I could have killed you."

I decided not to bring up the subject of Scarlet, instead the more important issue at hand.

"Lucien, everyone in the sanctuary is gone, even Vicente and Ocheeva."

He didn't seem surprised, only stepped closer. It was then that I realized he had a good foot over me. He traced my jaw line with his index finger, and barely touched my collar bones. I tried to step back, but he came closer and rested his chin on my head. I shut my eyes and tried not to do anything that would make him angry.

"Tell me Emmet, do you know why you are here?"

"It's because I killed someone, isn't it?" I replied quietly.

"It's so much more than that, dear child." He said softly and wrapped his hand around my neck.

I coughed and tried to undo his grip, but I was nowhere near strong enough. He slammed me into the wall and stared deeply into my eyes, finally letting go of me. I fell to the ground, clutching Lucien's robes lightly when he turned and walked away, tending to his experiments. I rolled on my back and lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling wondering what I was doing in the Dark Brotherhood if everyone just abandoned me or is trying to kill me.

"They're waiting for you." Lucien said quietly, ushering me to the ladder.

I got out of there as fast as I could, clouded by confusion as I headed back to the sanctuary.


	23. Whodunit?

I arrived back at the sanctuary, and Lucien was right. Everyone was here waiting for me. I went downstairs and saw Vicente sitting at a table reading a book. He saw me at the door and leapt up, kissing my cheek softly.

"Are you feeling alright? You had us worried." He said, leading me to the bed.

"No, no one was here. I was alone."

Vicente gave me a funny look and I immediately caught on.

"We were calling to you Emmie. You didn't answer us, so we were naturally worried."

Did Lucien cast some kind of spell on me while I was sleeping? Or did he slip something in my drink? I was worried about what had happened, I hoped it was merely a distasteful dream. Judging by Vicente's reaction I don't think it was a dream. I remembered I had a mission to attend to and I kissed Vicente on his cheek and ran outside where the sun was beginning to rise. I had fed earlier, so I had no problem with the sunlight. I made my way to Skingrad to start on the mission which sounded like a lot of fun.

--

I arrived at the front door where a man stood waiting. He handed me a key and explained he and I had the "same mother." He walked away in the fog and I slipped the key in my pocket, walking inside the door. An old woman met me and introduced herself as Matilde. She asked what I was doing here, and I told her that my baby was very ill and I'm quite poor. She looked on me in pity which aggravated me because she was an aristocrat. There was also Primo, Neville, Nels, and Dovesi. Primo was from a very wealthy Imperial family, Dovesi was a pretty young Dunmer, Nels was a drunk Nord and Neville was a retired solider from the Imperial City. Matilde decided to retire to bed early, so I quietly followed her up the stairs. When she walked in her room, I back her into a wall and covered her mouth as she attempted to scream.

"You've wronged someone dear Matilde, think of me as the messenger." I whispered and slit her throat.

I walked back downstairs coolly as everyone else talked and laughed. Primo walked up and the down the stairs with a fair amount of regularity, throwing off my suspicions of being caught. I attempted to be friendly with the other guests, having them tell me about their backgrounds and why they were here. Neville ran down the stairs with his sword drawn which made us all jump.

"Matilde is dead upstairs!" he panicked, "Which one of you was it?"

We all looked at each other in panic when Nels spoke up, "How do we know it wasn't you? I mean, that's a lot of gold in that chest I hear."

"No amount of gold could ever dissuade me from my duty to protect the people." He retorted.

All of us, who were still on edge, decided to stay together for now. I retold my story of how poor I am and how sick my baby is.

"The shamans I took him too said he may die." I said sadly.

"That's why you don't trust shamans, I'm sure your baby is fine." Primo snorted.

"Sorry I don't know what it's like to have so much money I have no idea what to do with it." I snapped.

I planned him to be next until I talked with him one-on-one and found out his love for the young Dovesi. She would be next, I thought as I asked her to pair up with me and we would go find the treasure. She was young and naïve of course as she followed me into the basement.

"I don't believe it's down here." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"There is no treasure, idiot." I laughed and hacked off her head.

Back upstairs, no one knew of us pairing together so I nonchalantly went upstairs to sleep.

"Aren't you afraid of the killer catching you?" Neville called to me.

"A little, but I think I'm going to try and sleep."

I slept like a rock for the next few hours when Primo burst into my room tears streaming down his face.

"They found Dovesi downstairs with her head hacked off!" He sobbed.

I almost laughed at this point; it was absolutely hilarious that none of these nimrods could seem to piece my suspicious activities together. I pretended to comfort him as he was crying about his lost love, and it was then that I decided that I'll try and turn him against someone. I believe Neville was up next; his suspicious attitude was going to get me caught if I didn't do something about it soon. I walked back downstairs where he sat in the corner reading a book, with Nels and Primo on the other side of the room. This was too obvious, he'd scream if I killed and I'd be caught. This was entirely too much fun right now to blow my cover. I sat at the table eating bread and grapes, keeping a close eye on Neville as he stood up to walk upstairs. I waited a few moments as Nels announced he was heading to bed. Primo also walked up the stairs with me behind him. Everyone was in their own room as I quietly crept into Neville's, wearing my shrouded armor and hood. Unfortunately the door squeaked as it opened, so I dived quietly into a dark corner. Neville stood up and walked back forth, attempting to draw the killer from their hiding spot. He assumed after a while that it was merely the wind and went back into his bed. I crept along the floor and slipped a homemade poison into his drink for a small surprise when he got up the next morning.

I was downstairs the next day when Nels and Primo rushed to tell me that Neville was dead from what appeared to be poisoning.

"You have to be kidding me." I said, feigning shock.

"No, now we're the only ones left!" Nels howled, slamming the table with his fist, "From now on, no one is to leave each other alone on any floor of the house, understand?"

"Yes, that's a very wise idea." I agreed as Primo walked across the room.

I quietly talked with Primo for a bit, asking how he was feeling about Dovesi. He sighed and said he still missed her beautiful face and her gorgeous smile and this other nonsense I couldn't take for much longer.

"You know Primo, Nels might have accidentally killed her in a drunken rage." I persuaded.

"Nels? No, I don't believe it. He couldn't…"

"But he could have! He was so drunk yesterday, remember when he hit her, seemingly by accident?"

Primo's temper began to burn and I could barely keep from smiling.

"I don't recall. When was this?"

"You were upstairs, all I'm saying is—"

He didn't even wait until I was finished before picking up a knife from the table and rushing towards Nels, stabbing him and cutting him open until the blood soaked through the floor. He stood panting over his bloody and cut up body, almost smiling. He looked to me and I could see that he thought I was his friend. I burst out laughing and clapped my hands.

"What is so funny? Why are you clapping?" he demanded.

"Isn't obvious you fool? I was the killer! I just made you kill the last person, thank you so much for making my job easier!"

"You mean you killed Dovesi?" His face was beginning to turn red.

"Without a second thought." I chuckled.

He ran at me with his knife and I immediately drew my sword, thrusting it into his stomach long before he could reach me with his petty buttering knife. I withdrew my sword, cleaning it and taking the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, stepping into the cool evening air and back towards Cheydinhal to see my dearest Vicente and maybe get some rest for once.


End file.
